bloodlinesforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraix Kallig
Basic Info : "I am the heir of Kallig and Tulak Hord, and Master of the dead." : ―Darth Nox Kraix Kallig, also known as Darth Nox, was a male Sith Pureblood who was a member of the Dark Council and head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge during the Cold War and Galactic War. Appearance Personality Biography : "From slavery rises the most powerful Sith in generations. Darth Thanaton is right to fear you." : ―Darth Decimus to Darth Nox Born into a family enslaved to the Althe family of Sith Purebloods, Kraix suffered and toiled away under the oppression of his owners for most of his youth. Despite this, Kraix always kept his pride even when his other family members were killed on a whim whenever they failed a task, refusing to follow their commands so easily, and was punished regularly and appropriately for his rebellious nature, delaying his death only due to his impressive work ethic. This drive to survive would ultimately save Kraix's life when the Sith Empire began demanding that all Force Sensitives within the Empire be forced to attend the Sith Academy to help bolster their numbers for the coming war. Both Kraix and the heir to the Althe family, Ffon, were sent to the Sith homeworld of Korriban to begin their training. Ffon immediately earned the favor of the instructors at the academy due to his noble heritage, while Kraix was constantly dismissed and derailed at every turn of his training. Despite being a Pureblooded Sith himself, the man was of the Slave Caste, and such a dishonor made him worse than trash in the eyes of his peers. Kraix's pride would not be squashed, however, and the young Sith began spending all of his time pouring over tomes and holocrons to learn everything he could about what it meant to be Sith. Ultimately, the coddling of the instructors would be Ffon's undoing, as Kraix would end up besting him in the final trials, earning his place at the side of a powerful Sith Lord known as Lord Zash. Under the tutelage of Lord Zash, Kraix was sent on many missions for the woman, most of which involved him spelunking into old Sith ruins for artifacts long forgotten. These missions were of course, in true Sith fashion, a trap. Once all of the relics were retrieved, Zash would reveal to Kraix that her body was anicent and dying, and that the artifacts that he had recovered were to be used in a ritual to allow her to use Kraix's body as her new host. With his newfound power and a little guile, Kraix was able to overcome his master and deny her the prize she sought after. With Zash defeated, Kraix took on the mantle of Lord. It would not take long before Kraix gained new enemies, however. One Sith by the name of Darth Thanaton took issue with Kraix's ascension through the ranks of the Sith, believing that slaves had no place among the Dark Lords. After countless failed attempts at taking the slave's life, Darth Thanaton's fear of Kraix's growing power, and his disgust for anything associated with Zash, led him to challenge the rising Sith Inquisitor to a Kaggath- a contest that would pit their different power bases against one another. There was no opportunity to withdraw and no opportunity to forfeit; the winner would take eternal glory, the loser humiliation and most likely death. Though Darth Thanaton had an unfair advantage, being a Dark Council member and having a vastly larger powerbase than Kraix, the rising Sith Inquisitor quickly sought out new allies and footholds. The two Sith Lords avoided one another initially, instead pitting their allies against one another. For Kraix this meant working to rebuild the Silencer project, and thus gain the alliance of Moff Valion Pyron. With the Moffs support he was able to gain other military allies, whilst Thanaton focused on the allies he held among the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. In time, as the two clashed, Thanaton's powerbase was whittled down by Kallig, his allies killed and his strongholds obliterated, his plans laid to waste by the determined Sith. Towards the end of the Kaggath, Thanaton met with Kraix on Corellia, challenging him directly in front of other Sith and Imperials. Rather than face a strengthened and fully rested Kraix, Thanaton had first Darth Kallous and then two armored guards attempt to kill Kraix, both of which failed. Only then did he intervene himself, falling close to death beneath Kraix's saber. Breaking the rules of the Kaggath, Thanaton fled to Korriban and the Dark Council for assistance. The Kaggath was brought to a thrilling end when Kraix defeated Darth Thanaton before the Dark Council on Korriban. Thanaton was executed by Darth Mortis as he helplessly crawled to his fellow Councilors. Kraix was rewarded with Thanaton's seat on the Dark Council and his new title- Darth Nox. With this new position of power, Nox now turns his eyes to the galaxy at large, plotting on how best to shape it in his image. Abilities Darth Nox was able to channel the Force and adapt it in ways that suited a variety of needs, including subduing, stunning or killing of foes. Nox was also an astonishingly proficient user of Force lightning. The young Sith was a proficient lightsaber duelist, preferring to utilize both Makashi and Niman when forced to engage in a duel. Proof of Darth Nox's power was demonstrated when Khem Val, the former servant of Tulak Hord, became one of Nox's companions despite many powerful Dark Lords avoiding Khem Val while imprisoned in stasis due to the Dashade's Force immunity and record for killing and devouring even some of the most powerful Force-sensitives. The immediate aspiration for the young, powerful Sith apprentice and eventually Sith Lord was ascension to the Dark Council. Nox's strength in the dark side was enough to completely overpower a Dark Council member of Darth Thanaton's caliber. During their duel with Thanaton, Nox demonstrated the ability to use Force deflection to fend off Force lightning, such as when Nox effortlessly swatted aside Thanaton's lightning attacks. Telekinesis was among the young Sith's talents, such as when Nox threw Thanaton clear across the Dark Council chamber. Nox's telekinesis was also able to halt Darth Thanaton's lightsaber strike and force the experienced Dark Lord to his knees. Darth Nox was immensely proficient in the "innate gift" of Sith Sorcery, particularly the long forgotten Force walk ritual to draw strength from multiple Sith spirits in order to explosively augment their power in the dark side. Their tremendously increased powers through the use of Force Walk was enough to overpower a Sith Lord as strong as Darth Thanaton. As explained by Aloysius Kallig, Nox has a rare "pull among ghosts", enabling them to sense Nox's presence from a distance and invoke long hidden emotions. Nox was also a proficient user of the Force Storm, using it in combat against a variety of enemies and attackers. The young Sith was also capable of using Force drain and used it to drain opponents while invigorating the young Sith and allies. Trivia